


Fanboy Nr. 1

by aida_in_love



Series: Fanboy Barry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Fanboying, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nervousness, Rough Sex, Sex, Table Sex, sex in S.T.A.R. labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Where Barry is not the Flash and Harrison just Harrison. No Eobard. Nope. </p><p>Barry is Dr. Wells's fanboy Nr. 1 and goes to a lecture Dr. Wells gives. Iris went with him, but has to go soon. He is determined to stay until the end and is later at the champagne reception where he can barely believe who seeks conversation with him.<br/>And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy Nr. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Fanboy Nr. 1 頭號粉絲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930643) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Hi dears!
> 
> My first flash work, I'm so nervous and hope you'll like it :)

Barry felt extremely nervous and he knew that this circumstance was a bit weird and maybe overdone, but he couldn't help it. Dr. Wells was a hero for him and when he was walking on the stage and the crowd cheered, Barry felt goose pimples erupting all over his body.

 

"What do you think how long will it take?", Iris whispered to him, but Barry was not paying attention to her. All he saw was this man, this smile, the way the light was reflecting in his glasses shortly above his eyes, making it look like the light was coming directly out of his soul.

 

"Good evening", Dr. Wells started and Barry took a deep breath, trying to calm down at least so much that he could actually listen to what he was saying and not just fanboying over his experience.

"Barry", Iris tried again, "hey!"

"Yes?", he finally turned his head to her.

"I'll have a date with Eddie later."

"Uh-huh", Barry mumbled and turned back to Dr. Wells.

"I won't be able to stay until this thing is over."

 

At one point Iris really went and Barry was at first confused and a bit disappointed, but two seconds later the words of this man captured his full attention again.

 

*

 

Barry wasn't sure why he was attending that champagne reception. Most people were much older than him. He looked like a schoolboy who had lost his way home.

Yet didn't he leave. He couldn't. He drank one champagne after another and kept his eyes on Dr. Harrison Wells who was walking through the groups of people, smiling, shaking hands, having small talks.

 

Barry realized that Dr. Wells tended to touch his glasses now and then, like he wanted to press them back against his nose, though they never moved even slightly.

 

His cheeks turned bright red when he saw that the first time and he asked himself how many people knew about that. Did his wife knew? Was he even married?

Although Barry was, what people would call, a fanboy, he didn't know anything about Dr. Wells's private life. It was hard finding out that kind of information about him.

 

Suddenly, Dr. Wells looked to Barry and directly into his eyes. Barry almost choked on his champagne and averted his gaze sheepishly.

He hoped that this man would forget about his weird expression and continue doing that thing with his glasses, so that Barry could watch him again, but Barry soon heard footsteps coming closer.

 _Amazing,_ he thought, _he called the security because he thinks I'm a stalker. Or too young to be here. Or to drink alcohol ..._

"Excuse me-"

"I'm 22", Barry started, his eyes still on the ground, "I'm allowed to drink alcohol."

"What?", a voice asked and laughed then and Barry raised his head to look into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

"I don't tend to check the ID of people who are interested in science. I tend to have small talks with them", Dr. Wells said with a smug smile. "But good to know that you're older than you look like."

"How old do I look like?", Barry asked and bit his lip then. He was behaving like an idiot.

"18, maybe 19."

Barry nipped at his champagne and contracted his brows, trying to think clear.

"Your lecture was amazing, Dr. Wells."

 

Harrison raised both brows as his smile grew and he looked down Barry's body.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah – I – I'm such a big fan."

"You are?"

"O-of your work", Barry mumbled and looked away, feeling the embarrassment in his hot cheeks.

"My work, of course. What other option is there to be a fan of?", Harrison teased, enjoying Barry's bashfulness.

 

"Dr. Wells", a woman said. She was suddenly standing next to them. "Your lecture was fantastic. I would like to tell you what I-"

"Oh, I love to listen to as many different opinions as I can, yet am I busy now and can't listen to yours."

The woman looked to Barry, who turned his head to Harrison.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and left with a lowered head.

 

Barry shook his head with confusion.

"I'm sorry for stealing your time-"

"Have you always been interested in science?", Harrison interrupted him and crossed his arms, causing his black turtleneck to squeeze over his biceps.

Barry looked a second too long to his arms before he could look in his eyes again.

"Yeah, I – when other kids were playing I would go and read some books about technology, physics and history. I love thinking about all the opportunities the humanity will have in some years and I get mad every time I think about that the Library of Alexandria burned down. I think that really set the humanity back. Sure, many would argue, would say that there were other libraries. But it was the largest library in the ancient world, the most important."

Barry stopped talking and clenched both hands around his glass.

"But I'm sure you know that."

"What is your name?", Harrison wanted to know, not able to hide his smile.

"Barry Allen."

"You're very smart, Barry Allen, aren't you?"

 

Barry's jaw dropped open. Not only that no one had haver said his name that way, making it sound like it was special, Dr. Harrison Wells was also thinking that he was smart.

"Well I'm not the dumbest", Barry laughed and wanted to scratch his neck nervously. But somehow he forgot that he was holding the glass and poured the champagne over his neck, making Dr. Wells laugh.

"Or maybe I am."

 

Barry wanted to disapear off the face of the earth. He was standing before his idol, his hero and behaved like a jerk.

"N-nice to meet you", he whispered with a wobbly voice and wanted to walk away, but Harrison went after him.

"Do you want to see S.T.A.R. Labs?"

  
Barry stood still and stared at that beautiful person with a confused face.

"I would love to, but my shirt-"

"You can change your clothes there. We have always some shirts there."

 

Barry didn't know why he felt the need to lower his head, but he did and nodded briefly.

"Okay."

 

"Dr. Wells-"

"I'm sorry, I don't feel well. I'm going home", he lied to a reporter and walked away.

When he realized that Barry didn't follow him, he turned around and waved at him, laughing when Barry winced and searched for a place to put down his glass.

 

"I'm usually not as ... messy as now", Barry told Dr. Wells when they were walking through the parking ramp. "Really I'm – I'm so chaotic today. I'm sorry, Dr. Wells. I don't know what happened to me."

"I suppose it has something to do with the fact that you just met your idol, the person you really adore?"

Barry blushed.

 _What an arrogant asshole,_ he thought, _he is so amazing._

"Well-"

"There's my car!"

 

Before Barry could respond to Dr. Wells's statement, they were sitting in his car. And saying now something about what happened minutes ago seemed odd, so Barry decided to stay silent.

Instead, he just stared at Harrison's big hands. Not only because they were absolutely beautiful, but because he was looking for a ring.

"I'm not married."

"Jesus", Barry babbled and laid a hand on his mouth. "I wasn't-"

"What is your opinion on time travel?"

 

Barry laid his free hand on his stomach and stared out of the window as Dr. Wells drove his expensive car. Barry felt very uneasy next to his idol and the fact that he seemed to see through him made it only worse. But he always changed the subject when a weird situation happened.

Did that mean he didn't want Barry to feel unpleasant?

 

"Time travel?"

"Do you think the humanity will be there at one point?"

Barry thought about it and folded his hands.

"I hope so."

"Why is that?"

The young man sighed sadly and shrugged his shoulders.

"My parents died when I was 8. A car accident. Maybe I could travel back and save them. Tell them not to go."

 

Dr. Wells looked to Barry and back to the street.

"I'm sorry about your loss", he said with an earnest expression. "But what would happen if they lived?"

Barry furrowed his brow.

"One little step different than before could change the future, the present that we know now, drastically. You don't want that."

 _I really want them here,_ Barry thought and took a deep breath.

"Have you been at a foster family?"

"Yes. The most amazing police officer in Central City is my – 'almost dad'. And his daughter is my best friend."

"What would happen if your parents lived, Barry? Would you ever meet that police officer or that girl?"

Barry was confused about his own feelings and was extremely relieved when they arrived at the laboratory.

 

They were silent when they were walking down the halls and into one big room where Dr. Wells switched the light on.

There was a clear, blue light everywhere and Barry forgot their past conversation immediately. Thinking about what was happening here every day made him feel inferior and little.

 

"We have some of our shirts here", Harrison said as he went through some drawers.

Barry had his hands in his pockets and barely dared to look somewhere, afraid that Dr. Wells could be thinking he was some informer.

 

Suddenly, someone held a sweater before Barry's head. Barry looked at Dr. Wells and took it with a thankful nod.

He pressed the cloth against his stomach and waited for Harrison to tell him where the bathroom was, but he didn't.

Instead, he simply crossed his arms and began to smile again, making Barry feel insecure.

"Don't you want to change your shirt?"

Barry laughed nervously.

"Here, or what?", he joked, but Dr. Wells just raised his head a bit, looking at Barry with an almost cold gaze.

Barry swallowed and shook his head, not able to understand what was going on.

"You caught my attention this evening as soon as I entered the room", Harrison started as he walked to Barry. "You seemed a bit too young to be interested in my work and you always watched me, standing in the corner and comfort drinking."

He stopped close before Barry.

"If you weren't that nervous you would see that I'm flirting with you."

Barry looked up.

"And I want to see you naked."

 

Barry turned dark red and bit his lips. Before he could respond, Harrison gripped his head with both of his hands and pressed a hot kiss on Barry's mouth. Dr. Wells's lips felt cold and hot at the same time.

Barry felt dizzy, not believing that his hero was kissing him and then Harrison pulled away to press his glasses back on his nose. That special, hot whim that Barry had discovered this evening.

Without thinking twice, Barry dropped the sweater he was holding and wanted to kiss Dr. Wells now, but he just grinned and placed a hand on Barry's chest, making him stop.

 

Again, Barry was clueless and blushed more.

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought-"

"Whatever happens – I'll take the lead", Harrison declared and Barry nodded obediently, taking a step back.

"I already said that I want to see you naked."

Barry nodded again, doffed his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head as fast as he could.

 

Dr. Wells leaned against a desk and surveyed Barry with relish.

"Completely naked."

Barry hesitated, but kicked his shoes off, decided to open his belt and slipped out of his jeans. He was still wearing socks and his underwear, but looked to Dr. Wells as if he was waiting for approval.

"I thought you were a smart guy, Mr. Allen. What do you think is the definition of: 'completely'?"

Barry's body felt cold, except that part deep down his stomach and his cheeks. They were glowing.

  
He slowly took his socks off and glanced back to the scientist who nodded encouragingly to him.

So he slipped out of his briefs as well.

 

He covered his crotch with both hands and silently counted the seconds when he was staring into the distance.

 

Dr. Wells thought about telling Barry to take his hands away, but he decided that seeing him like that was enough.

For now.

 

"Your body is very nice."

"Dr. Wells", Barry murmured and looked back to him, "You say I'm clever and that my body is – and yet am I standing here, naked and you're there, not naked and I-"

"And you think about what I'm planning to do. Think about why I brought you here."

Harrison shoved his hands in his pockets, licked his lips and turned around, walking away.

"Why I chose you. Am I serious? Will we really have sex? Will I even remember your name? Give you my number?"

Barry swallowed and contracted his brows.

"When you really know what I'm thinking, why aren't you kissing me then?"

"The fire shows and the shy schoolboy is gone", Harrison said when he opened another drawer and pulled something out of it.

 

"It's true that I really adore your work and yes – you too. But I'm not a schoolboy. I'm a forensic scientist. I know I'm far away from being as smart or as successful as you, but-"

"I take you seriously, Mr. Allen", Dr. Wells said with a smile and showed him the bottle of lube in his hand.

Barry couldn't blush furthermore, but he ducked his head lightly and pressed his lips together, not able to wait any longer to see Dr. Wells's body.

 

"So it's getting serious, doc?", Barry asked with a grin whereupon Harrison took his glasses off and laid them on a desk.

"Very serious, Mr. Allen."

Barry felt slightly better now. He remembered that his body was actually nothing to be ashamed of and without glasses Harrison looked less unapproachable.

 

Harrison sat on a chair close to one of the desks, patting the table and nodding Barry closer. He obeyed, of course and sat on the table, before Harrison, still covering his crotch.

"Did you read my book?"

"You wrote three books, and yes, I read them", Barry replied, "stop testing me. I really am a fan. I mean of-"

"My work, I know."

 

Barry laughed and this time he didn't feel nervous at all. He felt settled. Being with Harrison made his heart beat faster than ever before, yet did it feel like everything was moving in slow motion.

 

Harrison slowly reached his right hand out and laid it on Barry's cheek where he tenderly stroked down his left side over his arm down to his hips where he let it rest and stood up, looking in Barry's eyes before he kissed him again. This time, he didn't hesitate to slip his tongue through his lips and shoved it in Barry's mouth. He wanted to feel the tongue of that young adult but the other tongue was stronger than Harrison wanted it to be. So he pulled away again, looking at the ground.

"What?", Barry wanted to know and stroked nonchalantly through Harrison's hair.

 

However, this touch had made Harrison furious. He slapped Barry's hand away and gripped both of his wrists, pinning them next to his thighs against the desk.

Barry held his breath and blushed again because he was now really completely naked and exposed, but Harrison fully clothed.

"What was that?"

"I was just stroking your hair-"

"And your tongue?"

"My tongue?"

Barry had no clue what their conversation was about.

"I said I'll take the lead!"

Barry contracted his brows and tried to grin himself out of the situation.

"Well, fight for it!"

 

Harrison averted his gaze and released Barry's wrists.

"I'll drive you home", he decided.

"What? No, I – Dr. Wells, I'm really confused about many things but what I know is that I do not want to go home now. It's fine for you to take the lead and if-"

 _If it's your kink to dominate me on that level, then do it,_ he thought. _But just touch me._

"If you want it like that, it's okay."

"I want you to do what I say. To obey."

 

Barry laughed a bit, but his smile vanished when Harrison's eyes met his.

"Sure. I'll do that."

Harrison sighed and guided his fingers through his hair. A sight that melted Barry's heart.

"God, do that again."

 

Harrison smiled lightly as he placed himself between Barry's legs, gripped his hips and kissed him again.

Barry let his hands motionless on the glass table. He didn't want Harrison to be mad again or to pull away once more. All he wanted to do was feeling this man as close as possible for at least this night.

Before he would ask himself whether everything had been a dream.

"No touching? No tongue fight this time?", Harrison asked after the kiss.

"You want a tongue fight?"

 

Harrison laughed loudly, kissed Barry's check then and his neck while he slipped one hand up and down his spine and his other one was caressing his thigh. This hand suddenly slipped up to Barry's crotch whereupon Barry winced and buried his head in Harrison's neck with a low moan.

"I've never done this here", Harrison whispered as he kept sucking on Barry's neck.

His hand hesitated, but gripped Barry's member soon and stroked it to full length while Barry tried to stay quiet. He wasn't successful, though. Neither was he good in obeying since he had both hands on Harrisons back, guiding them down.

"No, Barry", Harrison sighed and stopped with his movements. Barry realized that it was the first time he was calling him by his forename. A fact that made his cock throb, what Harrison felt since he was still holding it.

"I want you to be completely passive. To let me guide you. Take you."

Barry nodded once again and put his hands behind his back.

 _Take me then,_ he thought, but didn't dare to say it. He just waited and finally felt the hand on his cock moving and the lips sucking again.

 

Barry closed his eyes and let go. He forgot about work, his doubts or fears. All he felt was Harrison Wells kissing and stroking him in his lab. At this point, he didn't even want to wrap his arms around his hero. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn't move anyway.

 

"Turn around", Harrison said suddenly as he took a step back and gripped the lube.

Barry did so and looked around before someone gripped his neck harshly, but forced his torso gently on the glass table, next to the computers.

Barry reached his hands out to the end of the desk and gripped the edge, turning his head back.

"Nah-uh-uh", Harrison mumbled and laid one hand on Barry's head. "You can put your head on your arms or look to the left or the right, but never turn your head back.

"I want to see you naked", Barry admitted meekly, but all he heard was a laugh.

"Not tonight", Harrison said and shoved his slick forefinger directly into Barry's ass.

 

Barry bit his lips and tensed up.

"Relax."

He gripped the table harder as Harrison's finger started to push in and out.

"I can't do that if you're as tense as that."

"I'm so sorry", Barry whispered and felt tears in his eyes. What could be worse than finally meeting your idol, having sex with him and doing everything wrong?

 

A warm cloth was pressing against Barry's back now, Harrison's sweater. He laid one hand on Barry's arm and his other on Barry's butt, stroking it slowly as he moved his head close to Barry's ear.

"I wanted you as soon as you started to talk about the library."

He moved his left hand from Barry's ass to his crotch and squeezed his balls lightly.

"I wanted you here. In that special place. And every day when I pass that table I will remember what we two did here."

Harrison pressed a kiss on Barry's neck before he stepped back and let more lube drip on his fingers. When he pressed his finger back in, it was a lot easier. Barry was completely relaxed now. His head was turned to the left and Harrison watched his closed eyes and the smiling lips when he prepared him with his forefinger and added later a second one.

 

"Ready?", he asked Barry and stroked down his spine.

"Yeah", Barry breathed and took a deep breath as he heard how a zipper got opened. He didn't hear how the jeans got kicked away or something. So this meant Harrison was still completely clothed and would fuck him now with only his dick peeking out of his jeans.

 

He didn't know why thinking about that made him even harder than he already was.

 

Harrison was done with slathering his cock and moved his left hand to Barry's crack where he pressed his cheeks apart and pressed his dick against the entrance with his right hand.

"Really ready?"

Barry laughed and opened his eyes, wanting to turn his head. But he stopped halfway and decided to lay it down on the table again.

"I couldn't be more rea-ahhh-"

 

He pressed his lips together when he felt the whole length of the other penis inside of him. It might was because Barry didn't have any sex for a long time that it felt overwhelming now. Or maybe Dr. Wells was just that big.

 

"Shh", Harrison soothed Barry as he didn't move his hips. He just stroked his ass and back. "I'm here. It's okay."

"I didn't mean to scream like that", Barry breathed.

"No one does", Harrison whispered with a smile and jerked his hips against Barry's butt, making the young man scream again.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit", Barry mumbled.

"Good."

Harrison found a rhythm to thrust into Barry. In the beginning, it only hurt for Barry, but he didn't want to object. At least it was Dr. Wells that caused that pain. THE Dr. Wells. But luckily, after a while, Barry's entrance got used to it and more than pain Barry felt pleasure now.

 

"You're so handsome", Harrison said calmly and Barry was a bit embarrassed because he was breathing heavily and biting his lips to not moan while he was actually doing nothing besides being still so that Harrison could use him.

 

He thrusted harder into Barry and caused his hips to slip further against the desk, the cold glass pressing painfully against his hips. Thus, Barry tried to push his ass back, but there were immediately two hands on his hips that pressed him only firmer against the table, causing him to clench his fists as Harrison increased his speed.

 

He dug his nails into Barry's flesh and pressed harder and harder against him, making the zipper rub over Barry's ass to leave some scratches there. Yet didn't Barry say anything.

A fact that made Harrison smile on the one hand and his cock harder on the other hand.

 

Barry tried to calm down a bit when Harrison became slower again, laid on Barry and kept kissing his head and neck.

Barry turned his head back to receive kisses on his lips. But he didn't. He just felt a hand that shoved his head back on the table.

 

Although the movements were much slower now, it felt like Harrison was deeper inside of him than ever before. Each thrust was harder and hit Barry's prostate.

Now, Barry simply had to moan and reached one hand back to touch himself, but Harrison gripped that hand also his other one and tangled their fingers.

"None of that", he decided with a low voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Harrison", Barry whispered breathlessly as he gave in completely. He didn't try to prevent himself from feeling the pain of the desk against his thighs anymore neither did he try to jerk himself off.

He was completely at Dr. Wells's mercy and enjoyed every second of it.

 

But he soon felt how close he was. His moans became louder, tears flooded his eyes.

 _Does he want me to beg for release?,_ he asked himself just at the moment as Harrison slipped one hand around Barry's cock and started pumping.

"Fuck", Barry hissed as Harrison increased his speed again but kept the roughness of his hard fucking.

 

Barry felt goose pimples all over his body and knew that he would come soon if Harrison kept stroking him like that. In fact, he came even earlier than he had thought and cried silently as Harrison continued with fucking him, hitting his prostate just right.

But it was too much.

 

Harrison released Barry's hand, straightened himself and needed some more thrusts to come too and fill Barry up.

 

He pulled out without saying anything, left Barry on the table and fetched Barry's jacket. Barry's eyes were closed, he didn't see what he was doing with that cloth. He was still not himself and trying to get down from his orgasm.

 

When his breath was calm again, he opened his eyes and saw all his clothes next to him on the table. He barely dared to turn around, but he did and saw how Harrison put the lube back into a drawer.

 

He turned to Barry, but didn't look at him. He was wearing his glasses again, his zipper was closed and his face not even red or sweaty.

"I'll drive you home", he said and pressed his glasses back on his nose.

 

*

 

Barry didn't know what happened. He couldn't understand the world anymore. All he knew was that he was embarrassed as hell.

 

Both were silent when they were sitting in the car.

"We're here", Barry said and Harrison stopped the car before Barry's home.

 

Barry didn't want to get out, though. He stared into the distance and waited for Harrison to tell him that he liked it and that he wanted to see him again.

 

"Bye, Mr. Allen", Harrison whispered, whereupon Barry was forced to get out.

And he did, but wasn't able to say something. He was close to tears and didn't want his hero to know how wobbly his voice was.

 

The car drove away and Barry watched it as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He winced as he felt a paper and took it out of his pocket.

It was a number written above the initials H.W.

 

Barry grinned and gripped his phone immediately. He didn't care about how creepy and obsessed that looked like. He needed to know whether the number was fake or not.

 

"Mr. Allen?", Harrison replied and Barry screamed in thoughts.

"So the number is right?"

"It is."

Barry scratched his neck as he shook his head.

"So and-"

"I'm driving."

"Yeah I know -" Barry bit his lips, thinking about whether he had the right to ask that genius on a proper date.

"We'll go out tomorrow, I'll call you", Harrison said as if he was reading Barry's thoughts again.

"What? Really? This is – hello?"

No one replied, Harrison had already ended the call. But Barry wasn't mad. To the contrary.

 

He was as happy as never before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I mentioned above, this was my first work for The Flash fandom :)
> 
> I love Barrison so much and I would love to know what you thought about it.
> 
> If there were some people who wanted me to write more stories of that kind, I would love to.  
> So please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> xo  
> Aida


End file.
